Many ski resorts have extensive snowmaking capability such that the resort has more control over the ski conditions throughout the ski season. Snow guns have improved dramatically over the last 30 years and resorts are able to produce a large snow base as long as the climatic conditions are generally cold. Most snow guns require a temperature of at least -5.degree. C. and preferably -7.degree. C. Colder temperatures make the snowmaking process easier.
Snowmaking equipment uses a combination of a pressurized liquid, generally water with certain additives thereto, in combination with compressed air, both of which are exhausted through a nozzle at high speed to form vapour droplets which basically freeze when exposed to the atmosphere or are frozen at least prior to hitting the ground. In this way, artificial snow is produced. The systems work satisfactorily, but require substantial capital investment as well as significant operating costs.
The other major snowmaking system uses fans (fan guns) which blow the water as it leaves a nozzle to provide mixing and a fine dispersion. The fans replace the compressed air requirement but increase the operation cost as well as the capital cost to bury electrical lines.
The capital costs are large due to the extensive piping for both the compressed gas and high pressure liquid as well as the compressors and pumps required to achieve the necessary operating pressures. The pumps and compressors also require substantial energy input to achieve the operating conditions necessary for snowmaking.
The present invention discloses a structure which simplifies the snowmaking process, reduces the capital costs required for a system and provides a system which has reduced operating costs.